Apartemen Teiko
by vanilachoco
Summary: Kagami Taiga seorang bujangan berumumur 26 tahun dari Amerika, pindah ke Jepang. Atas saran dari temannya, Alex yang suka melancong ke Jepang, Kagami memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen bernama Apartemen Teiko. Ikuti kisah kehidupan Kagami di Apartemen Teiko mulai dari menghadapi tetangga yang berisik, debt collector, sampai kisah berhantu di lantai 13.
1. Apartemen Teiko

Apartemen Teiko

Rating : T

Genre: Humor, family, friendship

Warn: OOC, AU, humor gagal

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Summary : Kagami Taiga seorang bujangan berumumur 26 tahun dari Amerika, pindah ke Jepang. Atas saran dari temannya, Alex yang suka melancong ke Jepang, Kagami memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen bernama Apartemen Teiko. Ikuti kisah kehidupan Kagami di Apartemen Teiko mulai dari menghadapi tetangga yang berisik, debt collector, sampai kisah berhantu di lantai 13.

Author note : Hehehe Choco bikin cerita lagi! Padahal cerita lainnya belum pada selesai (tapi tenang aja, cerita yang lain juga dalam proses pengetikan) Habisnya lagi Idea Overflow! So, sikat aja ceritanya. O ya udah pada nonton fanmade video Kurobasu berjudul Mukashi Mukashi Kyou no Boku di Youtube belum? Kalau belum, coba nonton, bagus banget lho, nyesek ke hati!

Suatu hari yang cerah, seorang bujangan berumur 26 tahun bernama Kagami Taiga baru saja sampai di bandara Jepang setelah menaiki pesawat selama 2 hari 2 malam dari Amerika. Sekarang, ia telah sampai di ibukota Jepang, Tokyo. Setelah mengambil koper dan memastikan tidak ada barang yang hilang, ia segera menaiki bis kota dengan tujuan halte Teiko yang merupakan pemberhentian terakhir bus kota tersebut. Di tangannya, secarik pamflet iklan bergambar sebuah apartemen tinggi nan megah digengamnya erat-erat. Dalam pamflet tersebut bertuliskan :

Apartemen Teiko

Apartemen Teiko. Sebuah hunian mewah dan asri. Terletak di daerah yang strategis. Dengan berbagai fasilitas yang akan memanjakan hidup anda,segala yang anda perlukan, kami yang sediakan!

Fasilitas :

Keamanan 24 jam

Kantin 24 jam dengan fasilitas pesan antar

Tersedia 3 jenis kamar:

Regular Room (1 ruang dapur dilengkapi kompor minyak+1 kamar mandi dengan bak air dan gayung +1 ruang tidur dengan regular bed+1 ruang keluarga yang dilengkapi televisi layar hitam-putih).

Suit Room (1 ruang dapur dilengkapi kompor gas+1 kamar mandi menggunakan shower+1 ruang tidur dengan queen size bed+1 ruang keluarga yang dilengkapi televisi layar cembung dan berwarna + 1 ruang karaoke pribadi).

President Room (1 ruang dapur dilengkapi kompor listrik+1 kamar mandi dengan bath tub+1 ruang tidur dengan king size bed+1 ruang keluarga yang dilengkapi televisi layar datar dan berwarna+1 ruang karaoke pribadi+1 ruang fitness pribadi+ meeting room pribadi).

Layanan antar jemput

WIFI + AC

Tunggu apalagi? Segera pesan kamarmu dan nikmati hidup yang sesungguhnya! Harga terjangkau dan masih bisa ditawar. Hubungi : Aida Riko (08**********) atau mention ke Aida-si manis-Riko

Pamflet tersebut adalah pemberian teman atau lebih tepatnya senior Kagami bernama Alex yang hobi melancong ke Jepang. Setelah Kagami mengatakan bahwa dia akan pindah ke Jepang, Alex menyarankan Apartemen Teiko sebagai tempat tinggal. Tetapi, kenapa hingga sekarang dia belum melihat ada gedung Apartemen? Sudah 5 jam lewat selama dia menaiki bus tersebut. Bahkan tulisan 'anda meninggalkan Tokyo' telah lewat sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Di kanan-kiri jalan hanya terdapat hamparan hutan lebat, bahkan di dalam bus hanya tinggal dirinya dan sang supir bus—atau mungkin itu yang dia kira.

"Setelah menaiki bus, turun di halte Teiko kemudian jalan sedikit dan sampailah di apartemen Teiko. Cih, berapa lama lagi aku harus duduk di bus ini? Lama sekali" keluh Kagami sambil membaca SMS dari Alex.

"Tenang saja, 5 menit lagi kita sampai kok" sebuah suara mengagetkan Kagami.

"GYAAA! Sejak kapan kau di sini?" ditolehnya ke samping hanya untuk menemukan sesosok manusia bersurai biru muda dengan iris mata berwarna seindah laut biru tetapi tatapannya terlihat kosong. Kulitnya putih pucat, membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Perhatiannya tertuju pada light novel yang dibacanya bahkan teriakan Kagami yang seperti perempuan pun tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sejak awal bus ini berangkat, aku sudah duduk di sini dari tadi kok" laki-laki memindahkan halaman light novelnya "Tolong jangan ribut, ada orang membaca di sini".

"Oh maaf, aku tidak sadar kau duduk di sampingku" Kagami memperhatikan laki-laki itu selama beberapa menit. Setelah puas memastikan bahwa laki-laki itu benar-benar manusia, Kagami kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pohon-pohon yang bergoyang di samping jalan.

"Halte Teiko" suara lantang sang supir bus menyadarkan lamunan Kagami.

"Akhirnya tiba juga" Kagami menoleh ke kursi di sampingnya, tetapi laki-laki pucat tersebut telah menghilang "Apa dia sudah turun? Cepat amat".

.

.

.

Lelah, itu yang dirasakan Kagami. Selama 2 jam, dia telah meniti pematang sawah, memanjat tebing, menysuri sungai hingga melewati gunung dan melewati lembah.

"Strategis apanya? Apartemen macam apa yang berada di tengah hutan belantara seperti ini?" keluh Kagami sambil mengusap peluh di keningnya. Selama 2 jam ini, dia hanya mengikuti papan-papan kayu yang menunjukkan arah menuju Apartemen Teiko. Tetapi hingga kini, alamat yang dicarinya tidak kunjung ketemu. Jangan-jangan dia salah alamat!

"Ah, sepertinya itu Apartemen Teiko" akhirnya sebuah senyum bisa terukir di wajah Kagami yang garang. Sebuah gedung berlantai kira-kira antara 12 atau 13 lantai menjulang tinggi di depannya. Papan besar bertuliskan Apartemen Teiko terletak tepat di depan gedung tersebut. Di samping papan tersebut, terdapat sebuah bangunan kecil bertuliskan 'POS SATPAM, TAMU HARAP LAPOR 1X24 JAM'.

Sebagai warga negara yang baik, Kagami menaati aturan tersebut dan langsung menghampiri seorang pria berbaju satpam untuk melaporkan kedatangannya.

"Pak! Lapor, saya Kagami Taiga datang melaporkan kedatangan saya" Kagami melapor dengan posisi hormaaaaat gerak!

"Siapa kamu? Satpam baru?" tanya pria tersebut. Di bajunya tersemat papan nama bertuliskan HYUUGA JUNPEI.

"Bukan, dia penghuni baru di sini" sebuah suara memotong percakapan antara Kagami dan Hyuuga. Seorang wanita berambut coklat muda pendek berdiri di hadapan mereka. Wanita itu terlihat manis tetapi aura tomboy yang dimilikinya lebih mendominasi sehingga mengintimidasi kedua pria di hadapannya. "Perkenalkan, Aida Riko, kepala bagian marketing di sini" wanita itu menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga.

"Oh, sa-saya Kagami Taiga eh..d-desu. Sa-saya yang me-mesan kamar bertipe Suit Room. Saya baru pindah dari Amerika ja-jadi mohon ba-bantuannya" entah kenapa Kagami jadi gagap. Mungkin hal itu disebabkan insting binatangnya mengatakan bahwa jangan macam-macam dengan wanita ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku, akan kuajak kau berkeliling sambil memperkenalkan pekerja-pekerja di sini" kata Riko.

.

.

.

"Ini petugas keamanam kami. Di sini kami memiliki 3 orang satpam ditambah 1 anjing penjaga. Perkenalkan diri kalian!" perintah Riko.

"Hyuuga Junpei, 27 tahun, sudah bekerja di sini sebagai satpam selama 5 tahun. Selain menjaga keamanan di sini, tugasku adalah menjaga tata krama di apartemen ini, jadi…JANGAN COBA-COBA BERTINDAK KURANG SOPAN DI HADAPANKU, NEWBIE!" clutch-time mode milik satpam Hyuuga telah menyala.

Kagami membuat catatan kecil di hatinya untuk selalu berbuat sopan di depan orang ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah kaki melayang menghantam kepala Kagami.

"Kasamatsu Yukio, 27 tahun, sudah bekerja di sini sebagai satpam selama 5 tahun. Tugasku adalah menjaga keamanan dan kedisplinan penghuni apartemen ini. Jangan membuat keributan atau kutendang kau!" ancam satpam Kasamatsu "Oh ya, kalau ada makhluk berkepala kuning berbuat macam-macam, laporkan saja padaku! Akan kubuat dia tidak melihat matahari untuk esok paginya".

" Aku sudah kena tendang tau! Lagipula apa itu makhluk berkepala kuning?" tanya Kagami sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa 'nyut-nyut' akibat tendangan satpam Kasamatsu.

"Namaku Kiyoshi Teppei. Panggil saja Teppei biar kita lebih akrab. Pak Teppei juga boleh kok. Umurku 26 tahun dan aku sudah berteman dengan Hyuuga sejak SMA, kami mendaftar untuk kerja di sini sama-sama lho, mau lihat foto album hari pertamaku bekerja dengan Hyuuga?" tanya satpam Kiyoshi sambil menunjukkan sebuah album foto.

"Dan yang ini, Tetsuya nigou, anjing penjaga kami" Kasamatsu menunjuk anjing Siberian Husky yang menggonggong manis ke arah Kagami "Mau coba mengelusnya?"

"Eh tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku ingin lihat bagian lain dari apartemen ini" kata Kagami sambil sweatdrop mendengarkan perkenalan satpam-satpam ini. Dalam hatinya, dia berharap pekerja lainnya tidak seaneh satpam-satpam ini.

.

.

.

"Nah, Selamat datang di Kantin Teiko. Kantin ini buka 24 jam. Orang ini adalah tukang masak Kantin Teiko, namanya Mitobe Rinnosuke" Riko memperkenalkan seorang laki-laki berpostur tinggi yang memakai celemek putih renda-renda "Dan yang ini pelayan Kantin Teiko, Koganei Shinji dan Satoshi Tsuchida".

"Kami selalu memiliki menu spesial di kantin ini tetapi yang paling spesial adalah Roti Sandwich Super Spesial! Dijual setiap tanggal 27 setiap bulan. Sandwich dengan isian potongan daging sapi dan topping foie grass, caviar dan truffle seharga 2800 yen ini konon akan membuat orang berhasil di berbagai bidang mulai dari pekerjaan sampai cinta! Orang yang belum memakan roti ini belum bisa disebut sebagai penghuni Apartemen Teiko sejati lho!" ujar Koganei panjang-lebar.

"MAHAL AMAT?! ROTI SEKECIL ITU" teriak Kagami frustasi.

"Kami juga memiliki layanan pesan antar, bisa telepon ke nomor kami atau mention ke Kantin Teiko atau boleh add Facebook kami 'Kantin Teiko', jangan lupa ya" jelas Koganei.

"Kantin di Jepang sudah canggih banget ya….." Kagami hanya bisa sweatdrop.

.

.

.

"Ketiga orang ini petugas kebersihan Apartemen kami, kami menyebut mereka trio cleaning service" kata Riko memperkenalkan Furihata Kouki, Kawada Kouichi, dan Fukuda Hiroshi.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Kagami Taiga. Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal di apartemen ini jadi mohon bantuannya" Kagami membungkukan badannya.

"Salam kenal juga, mohon bantuannya juga" kata mereka bertiga kompak.

Oke, sejauh ini perkenalan yang ini paling normal.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Riko-san dalam pamflet ini dituliskan ada layanan antar-jemput, maksudnya apa? Ada taksi?" tanya Kagami.

"Berhubung lokasi kami yang agak terpencil, kami menyediakan layanan transportasi gratis bagi penghuni, ayo kutunjukkan" Riko berlari meninggalkan Kagami.

"Menurutku kata agak harus diralat deh….".

Riko dan Kagami sampai di halaman belakang apartemen yang ternyata adalah tempat parker. Di tempat parker tersebut, 4 gerobak kayu sedang terparkir dengan indahnya, menunggu seseorang datang dan menumpanginya.

"Layanan antar-jemput….maksudnya layanan naik gerobak?" Kagami mulai bingung dengan fasilitas apartemen ini.

"Yup, hemat bahan bakar dan ramah lingkungan. Dari semua apartemen di dunia, apartemen kami yang pertama kali mempelopori layanan naik gerobak seperti ini" jelas Riko bangga "Ah, itu kepala bagian transportasi, Takao Kazunari" Riko menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan wajah riang.

"Riko-chaaaan, siapa ini? Siapa ini? Siapa pria bertubuh kekar yang menyeramkan ini?" tanya Takao. Senyum jahil tidak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Siapa yang menyeramkan, heh?" Kagami menekuk-nekuk sendi-sendi tangannya, siap untuk meremukkan senyum Takao.

"Wajah marahmu lucu, coba lihat deh ! lihat deh wajahmu itu! Bwahahaha" entah apa yang lucu, Takao tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Sedangkan Kagami hanya bisa memantrai dirinya dengan kalimat 'sabar-sabar' yang terus diucapkan berulang-ulang.

"Lagi-lagi ada orang aneh di Apartemen Teiko, _but it's the fun_! Namaku Takao Kazunari, kepala bagian transportasi di sini, sudah mulai mengayuh gerobak sejak 1991 jadi layanan kami profesional!"ucapnya bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya "Oh ya, yang lagi duduk-duduk makan rujak di sebelah sana adalah bawahanku, supir-supir gerobak lainnya, dari kiri ke kanan namanya Ootsubo Taisuke-san, Miyaji Kiyoshi-san dan Kimura Shinsuke-san".

Tiga serangkai yang sedang asyik makan rujak di samping gerobak hanya mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Kalau mau mendapat layanan gerobak kami harus cepat-cepat booking pagi-pagi ya. Soalnya layanan kami ini laku lho! Tapi biasanya gerobakku selalu dinaikin oleh Shin-chan" kata Takao di sela-sela tawanya yang tak kunjung reda.

"_Of course_ kalian laku, memangnya di tengah hutan belantara ini mau naik apa lagi? Macan? Jangan bercanda" jawab Kagami dengan nada sarkastik "Lagipula, siapa Shin-chan".

"Sudah-sudah nanti juga kamu bisa bertemu dengan penghuni apartemen lainnya, ayo kita lanjut" Riko mendorong Kagami meninggalkan area parkiran gerobak, seorang pria yang masih tertawa tanpa henti, dan tiga serangkai yang masih asyik nge-rujak lesehan di samping gerobak tercinta mereka.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Riko dan Kagami sampai di bagian resepsionis apartemen. Di sana dua orang laki-laki yang cukup tampan berdiri menyambut mereka. Salah satu dari mereka memegang buku bertuliskan 'Humor Ampuh' di tangannya.

"_Let me guess, you are the new guest from America, right_?" tanya salah satu laki-laki yang bermata sipit dan memegang buku kecil. Sepertinya rumor penghuni baru dari Amerika sudah menyebar seantero Apartemen "Let me guess and a new guest….KITAKORE!" teriaknya seakan mendapat sebuah ilham tak terduga.

"Namanya Izuki Shun. Jangan pedulikan dia, dia sangat suka permainan kata dan humor garing" bisik Riko.

"Riko-chan pasti engkau datang menemui daku. Kedatanganmu telah menerangi hatiku yang gelap gulita, tolong terima mawar ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku " laki-laki yang satunya lagi memberikan setangkai mawar entah-dari-mana pada Riko.

"Terima kasih Moriyama-san" jawab Riko lalu menarik telinga Kagami "Dia playboy dan tukang penggombal wanita, namanya Moriyama Yoshitaka.

Baiklah, Kagami mengakui bahwa orang-orang di apartemen ini unik-unik.

.

.

.

Sekarang Kagami sedang menaiki lift bersama Riko menuju lantai di mana kamar Kagami berada.

"Lantai 2 adalah lantai yang disediakan khusus sebagai tempat tinggal pemilik apartemen ini. Lantai 3 merupakan lantai khusus untuk karyawan . Lantai 4 dan 5 adalah lantai khusus untuk pekerja di apartemen sedangkan lantai 6-12 kamar untuk penghuni apartemen" jelas Riko.

" Bukannya apartemen ini terdiri dari 13 lantai?" Kagami menunjuk tombol lantai di lift "Lantai 13 untuk apa?".

"Lantai itu sudah lama tidak digunakan. Pokoknya dengarkan nasihatku ini, jangan coba-coba mendekati lantai tersebut. Itu merupakan peraturan pokok apartemen , kita sudah sampai" Riko melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift. Di depan mereka, seorang gadis manis berambut pink sepertinya hendak menaiki lift, tetapi terhenti karena kedatangan Kagami dan Riko.

" Riko-chan, selamat siang" gadis bersurai pink tersebut memeluk Riko erat "Apa orang ini penghuni baru di sini?" tanyanya.

"Yep, namanya Kagami Taiga dari Amerika. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal di kamar 100" jelas Riko.

"Namaku Momoi Satsuki, sekretaris bagian administrasi. Tadi aku baru saja mengecek kelengkapan barang di kamarmu, selamat datang di Apartemen Teiko" ucapnya dengan senyum manis "Oh ya, di halaman 101 tinggal teman masa kecilku, namanya Aomine Daiki. Tolong jaga dia ya".

"Salam kenal, Kagami Taiga desu" Kagami keheranan. Bukannya dia yang baru pindah ke sini tapi kenapa justru dia yang dititipkan untuk menjaga orang lain?

.

.

.

"Nah ini kunci kamarmu, kamar nomor 100" Riko menyerahkan kunci kecil berhiaskan gantungan macan "Aku pergi dulu, kalau masih ada yang tidak paham tanyakan saja pada tetanggamu"

"I-iya terima kasih, maaf merepotkan" Kagami mendadak jadi anak baik dan sopan yang selalu bilang terima kasih dan maaf. Entah apa itu disebabkan aura intimidasi dari Riko atau karena ada satpam Hyuuga yang menjaga tata krama di apartemen ini.

Perlahan Kagami memasukkan kunci rumahnya dan bersiap masuk ke dalam. Dia sudah tidak sabar merebahkan dirinya di kasur berukuran Queen bed-nya yang baru. Hari ini sungguh hari yang melelahkan, semoga dia tidak bertemu orang aneh lagi—itu yang dia harapkan—tetapi hidup berkata lain. Dua orang, satu bersurai kuning dan satu bersurai biru tua berdiri di hadapannya menebarkan potongan kertas warna-warni ke arahnya.

"Selamat datang tetangga baru-ssu!" teriak si pria bersurai kuning semangat "Aku Kise Ryota! Tetanggamu yang tinggal di kamar nomor 99. Orang yang paling jago nyanyi di seantero apartemen ini Shalalalaaaaa"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, dia fitnah" kata pria bersurai biru "Namaku Aomine Daiki, aku datang untuk memperingatkan bocah kecil yang akan jadi tetanggaku untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam di sini"

"Bocah kecil?" Perempatan muncul di dahi Kagami. Wajah Aomine sudah cukup membuatnya nafsu untuk mendaratkan tinjunya ke wajah tersebut.

"Sudah, sudah jangan berantem-ssu! Kami berdua kemari untuk mengadakan pesta selamat datang tetangga baru" Kise langsung berlari masuk ke sebuah ruangan "Ayo kita karaokean sampai malam-ssu!" teriaknya girang.

"Malas ah, mending tidur" Aomine pergi dan membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar "Oi, tetangga baru! Jangan lupa siapkan makan malam, nanti kalau sudah siap, bangunkan aku" Aomine pun menutup pintu kamar—pintu kamar Kagami tepatnya—setelah beberapa saat suara dengkuran terdengar.

"_Kaze wo aette Shalala _" suara Kise yang sedang bernyanyi di ruangan karaoke terdengar riang. Bahkan dia mulai berjoget-joget sendiri melupakan si empu kamar yang masih berdiri diam di tempat tidur.

Rencana Kagami untuk tidur pulas hancur sudah. Baru juga datang ke kamarnya, kamarnya sekarang telah dijajah oleh makhluk kuning dan makhluk biru. Cukup, dia sudah tidak tahan!

"RIKO-SAAAAAAAAN AKU MAU GANTI KAMAR!" teriaknya lantang, mengguncangkan seluruh gedung Apartemen Teiko.

**-To be continued-**

**Profil singkat penghuni Apartemen Teiko **

**Bagian keamanan **

**-Hyuuga Junpei : Lulusan Universitas Seirin jurusan guru olahraga yang beralih menjadi satpam karena menakuti siswanya akibat Clutch time mode-nya. Bertugas menjaga keamanan dan tata krama. **

**- Kasamatsu Yukio: Lulusan Universitas Kaijo yang bertugas menjaga keamanan dan tata krama. Paling kesal kalau harus mengurusi adik kelasnya, Kise Ryouta yang juga bertempat tinggal di Apartemen Teiko. Hati-hati! Dia memiliki hobi untuk menendang orang tanpa sebab. **

**-Kiyoshi Teppei : Lulusan Universitas Seirin, sama dengan Hyuuga. Dia yang mengajak Hyuuga untuk bekerja menjadi satpam di Apartemen Teiko. Punya kebiasaan menebar senyum ke mana-mana.**

**-Tetsuya nigou : Anjing penjaga yang terlalu imut wajahnya sehingga kemampuan menjaganya diragukan. Tetapi jangan remehkan kekuatan wajah imutnya, karena akan membuat hati penjahat terjahat pun meleleh. **

**Pengurus Kantin**

**-Mitobe Rinnosuke : Lulusan Universitas Seirin. Sekelas dengan Koganei dari SMA. Masakannya enak, tetapi tidak pernah bicara sehingga susah dipahami. **

**-Koganei Shinji : Lulusan Universitas Seirin. Seorang pelayan yang biasa-biasa saja.**

**-Satoshi Tsuchida : Lulusan Universitas Seirin Tidak banyak hal yang bisa dijelaskan tentang orang ini.**

**Trio Cleaning Service**

**-Furihata Kouki, Kawada Kouichi, Fukuda Hiroshi : Junior Hyuuga dan Teppei di Universitas. Mereka bertiga selalu kompak baik ketika suka dan duka. **

**Bagian transportasi**

**-Takao Kazunari : Lulusan Universitas pengayuh gerobak professional sejak tahun 1991. Biasanya seseorang bernama Shin-chan yang menunggangi gerobak miliknya.**

**- Ootsubo Taisuke, Miyaji Kiyoshi,Kimura Shinsuke : Senior Takao di Universitas. Dikenal sebagai trio pemakan rujak di Apartemen Teiko. Selain hobi makan rujak, Miyaji juga hobi melempar buah-buahan mulai dari nanas sampai durian.**

**Resepsionis**

**-Izuki Shun : Lulusan Universitas Seirin. Teman Teppei dan Hyuuga. Sangat menyukai permainan kata dan humor garing. Sering membuat tamu lari akibat humor garingnya.**

**-Moriyama Yoshitaka : Lulusan Universitas Kaijo. Teman dari kecilnya Kasamatsu tapi Kasamatsu tidak mengakui karena malu memiliki teman playboy yang hobi ngegombalin perempuan. Jika anda bergender perempuan dan pergi ke Apartemen Teiko, waspadalah akan sosok Moriyama.**

**Bagian administrasi**

**-Momoi Satsuki : Lulusan Universitas Touou jurusan akuntansi. Bertugas mencatat kelengkapan barang dan pembayaran uang sewa apartemen. Teman masa kecil Aomine.**

**Bagian marketing**

**-Aida Riko : Kepala bagian marketing, lulusan Universitas Seirin jurusan komunikasi. Tidak segan-segan memberi hukuman kepada pekerja lain jika bermalas-malasan dalam mengerjakan tugasnya.**

**Penghuni Kamar nomor 99**

**-Kise Ryouta : Seorang model dan lulusan Universitas Kaijo. Saat ini, sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengikuti audisi group boyband yang menyebabkan Kise selalu berkaraoke ria untuk melatih nyanyiannya.**

**Penghuni Kamar nomor 101**

**-Aomine Daiki : Lulusan Akademi Polisi Touou dan sekarang menjabat sebagai kepala polisi. Di luar tugasnya sebagai polisi, Aomine lebih suka menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan tidur. Hal yang harus diwaspadai dari Aomine bukanlah pistol yang dimilikinya, tetapi dengkur supernya.**

**Penghuni Kamar nomor 100**

**-Kagami Taiga : Penghuni baru Apartemen Teiko yang baru pindah dari Amerika. Kini mengalami shock berat setelah bertemu dengan penghuni lainnya. Tidak suka anjing. **

**Profil singkat ini akan diupdate jika ada tokoh baru yang muncul. Semua pekerja Apartemen Teiko lulusan Universitas yang menunjukkan pekerja Apartemen Teiko berkualitas tinggi! Berminat tinggal di Apartemen Teiko? **


	2. Welcome Party

Apartemen Teiko

Rating : T

Genre: Humor, family, friendship

Warn: OOC, AU, humor gagal, makin absurd, typo

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Summary : Kagami Taiga seorang bujangan berumumur 26 tahun pindah ke Jepang setelah 24 tahun tinggal di Amerika. Atas saran dari temannya, Alex yang suka melancong ke Jepang, Kagami memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen bernama Apartemen Teiko. Ikuti kisah kehidupan Kagami di Apartemen Teiko mulai dari menghadapi tetangga yang berisik, debt collector, sampai kisah berhantu di lantai 13.

Author note : Silahkan sikat ceritanya. Terima kasih untuk follow, favs, dan reviewnya. Hal itu menyemangati Choco untuk menulis (tebar bunga 7 rupa). Maaf untuk keabsurdan yang berlebihan dalam karangan ini.

Part 2 : Welcome Party

Merah. Mata tokoh utama kita yang tercinta berubah menjadi semerah mata Kagami berubah menjadi merah darah? Tenang saja pembaca, mata Kagami tidak kelilipan gunting Akashi kok, matanya juga tidak kena penyakit kok, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada mata Kagami?

**Flashback**

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga" Kagami menghela nafas. Setelah permintaan pindah kamarnya tidak diindahkan oleh Riko, Kagami harus mati-matian meminta tetangganya—atau lebih tepatnya mengusir tetangganya—untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah bermain petak umpet dan cing jongkok selama 2 jam, Kagami berhasil menyeret duo kopi susu, Kise dan Aomine, keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan badan penuh keringat, Kagami sudah tidak mau tahu lagi, pokoknya sekarang dia mau tidur!

Direbahkannya badan tegapnya di atas Suit bed size miliknya. Thanks to Aomine, tempat tidur barunya kini sudah berbau asam-asam-pahit.

Baru sedetik memejamkan mata, suara gaduh terdengar dari sebelah kamarnya, atau lebih tepatnya dari kamar bernomor 99.

"Pada hari minggu kuturut ayah ke kota" suara cempreng Kise terdengar riang menyanyikan lagu anak-anak.

Ternyata dinding kamar Kagami tembus suara. Sambil marah-marah ditelponnya kamar Kise. Setelah nada dering ke tiga, akhirnya si makhluk kuning Apartemen Teiko mengangkat telepon Kagami.

"Kagamicchi! Ada apa menelponku? Tidak sopan lho menelpon tetangga malam-malam"jawab Kise.

"Suaramu terdengar sampai kamarku tau!" Kagami berusaha menahan emosi.

"Eh benarkah? Gimana? gimana? Bagus gak suaraku?" Kise bertanya dengan suara riang tanpa dosa.

"Bagus sekali hingga aku tidak bisa tidur" Kagami menekankan nada sarkastik dalam ucapannya.

"Jadi, bisa tolong berhenti menyanyi?" Kagami bertanya dengan sopan.

"EEEH? Tidak bisa Kagamicchi! Besok aku mau ikut casting buat jadi anggota boyband jadi aku harus latihan sekarang!" protes Kise "Bagaimana kalau Kagami request lagu aja! Nanti kunyanyikan! Mau lagu mellow, dangdut, nge-rap sampai nada falsetto pun aku bisa kok" suara Kise terdengar bangga.

"BERISIK! AKU MAU TIDUR!" Kagami berteriak pasrah sambil meninju dinding kamarnya.

Berkat otak Kise yang agak pas-pasan atau memang Kise tidak mau tahu, berlanjutlah ajang karaoke malam-malam jam 11 di kamar Kise non-stop tanpa henti. Kagami hanya pasrah berusaha menyumpal telinganya menggunakan kapas, headset, gunting juga boleh asalkan suara cempreng Kise tidak terdengar. Syukurlah, ketika jam menunjukkan 00.00, suara nyanyian Kise berubah menjadi suara aduh-mengaduh. Kagami yakin, satpam Kasamatsu telah datang dan memaksa junior kesayangannya itu berhenti menyanyi.

Akhirnya Kagami bisa tidur juga, dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan berterima kasih pada satpam Kasamatsu esok pagi. Tapi sepertinya, hari ini Kagami tidak diizinkan untuk tidur. Samar-samar dari lembut menjadi sedang kemudian berubah menjadi keras, sebuah dengkuran bergema dari samping kamar Kagami atau kita sebut saja kamar nomor 101.

"AOMINE BANGUN!" Kagami berteriak lantang.

"ZZZZZZZZ..." sebuah dengkuran menjawab teriakan Kagami.

"OI AOMINEEEEEE!" Kagami mulai meninju-ninju dinding untuk membangunkan Aomine "DENGKURANMU TERLALU KERAS!".

"BERISIK KAGAMICCHI!" Kise ikut-ikutan berteriak dari kamar sebelah, menambah kegaduhan di Apartemen Teiko malam itu.

"BANGUN AOMINE! BANGUN!" Kagami menaikkan volume teriakannya.

"AKU BUTUH TIDUR KAGAMICCHI!" Kise ikut-ikutan menaikkan volume teriakannya.

"AKU JUGA BUTUH TIDUR" Kagami balas teriak pada Kise.

Alhasil, kegaduhan di antara kamar 99, 100 dan 101 mendatangkan para satpam-satpam Apartemen Teiko yang tercinta. Suara aduh-mengaduh menggema dari kamar Kise. Satpam Kasamatsu pasti telah memulai acara tendang-menendang si rusuh Kise. Satpam Teppei membuka paksa kamar 101 dan menyumpal mulut Aomine menggunakan burger super besar yang ia beli di Maji Burger untuk snack makan malam. Semoga Aomine tidak kesedak burger ketika bangun esok pagi. Sedangkan satpam Hyuuga, mendobrak paksa kamar Kagami lalu membuka sesi pertama ceramah-marah di kamar Kagami.

Mau tidak mau, Kagami tidak dapat tidur malam itu atau mungkin malam-malam selanjutnya karena tiada hari tanpa kegaduhan di Apartemen Teiko.

**Flashback End**

Inilah hasil dari acara bergadang kemarin malam. Mata merah semerah darah menghiasi wajah lelahnya. Mata merahnya menjadi saksi bisu aksi kegaduhan yang terjadi di kamar 99,100 dan 101. Hari ini Kagami tidak mau keluar kamar. Dia tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya seinchi pun dari kamarnya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah meladeni penghuni Apartemen Teiko lainnya. Sambil mengumpat-umpat Kagami menyiapkan sarapan paginya. Pancake hangat dengan berbagai topping mulai dari sirup maple, es krim, saus tomat sampai sambal bajak.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG suara bel kamar Kagami berbunyi. Kagami malas membuka pintu, pura-pura saja tidak ada di kamar. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya suara bel berhenti berbunyi. Sepertinya si pengebel sudah menyerah karena tidak ada orang yang membukakan pintu. Tetapi anggapan Kagami salah, karena setelah jeda beberapa menit kemudian...BAM suara pintu kamar Kagami terbuka menampilkan sosok model cakep kesayangan kita, Kise Ryouta.

"Kagamicchi! Sarapan bareng yuk-ssu!" Kise datang sambil membawa termos besar "Aku bawakan jamu lho! Ini enak dan sehat, langsung diimpor dari Indonesia!" seru Kise riang.

"GAAAH! kok kamu bisa masuk ke sini?" teriak Kagami frustasi. Suara Kise saja sudah berhasil memekakan telinga, apalagi bertemu sosoknya yang berkilau bling bling begitu, kasihan mata Kagami hari ini.

"Aku punya kunci cadanganmu yang kuambil di ruang satpam-ssu" Kise memamerkan sebuah kunci di depan mata Kagami "Habisnya Kagamicchi tidak membukakan pintu sih! Jadi aku pake kunciku saja-ssu".

"Kise jangan mencuri! Kise jangan mencuri!" Kagami mengikuti pose Dora yang menghentikan Swiper .

"Eeeh, jangan menuduh orang sembarangan Kagamicchi!" protes Kise "Aku tidak mencuri kok, aku hanya mengambil tanpa meminta izin dulu-ssu".

"Sama saja! Baka!" Kagami memukul kepala Kise.

"Aduh sakit Kagamicchi! Tidak usah marah-ssu, nanti juga kukembalikan, jadi jangan kasih tahu

Kasamatsu-senpai ya" Kise mengedip tanda permohonan.

Kagami langsung keringat dingin setelah terkena serangan kedipan maut Kise. Waspada! Jurus kedipan maut Kise dapat menyebabkan hati wanita meleleh dan banjir keringat dingin pada laki-laki. Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk berkulit tan kehitaman bernama Aomine Daiki datang lewat jendela dapur dan langsung menyambar pancake hangat di meja makan kamar Kagami.

"AOMINE! Jangan asal masuk dan makan sarapan orang!" Muncul perempatan di kening Kagami

"Selain itu, nyadar diri dong kau ini polisi, kenapa kelakuanmu seperti pencuri begitu? Mengendap-ngendap masuk ke kamar orang!" Kagami emosi.

"Aku tidak berniat mencuri kok. Aku ke sini numpang makan doang, masa ga boleh" Aomine merasa tidak berdosa.

"Aominecchi tunggu-ssu! Jangan makan duluan!" Kise langsung ikutan duduk dan menyambar pancake "Nih aku bawa jamu-ssu! Ayo kita minum-minum!".

Kalau pandangan dapat membunuh, Aomine dan Kise pasti sudah mati saat ini. Semoga saja orang menyebalkan di Apartemen Teiko hanya mereka berdua saja. Menghadapi duo kopi susu ini saja, Kagami sudah turun berat badan 50 kilo! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lain?

TING TONG TING TONG Bel kamar Kagami kembali berbunyi.

"Siapa lagi sih? Gangguin sarapanku yang sudah terganggu" keluh Kagami. Dengan langkah gontai, dibukanya pintu kamarnya hanya untuk bertemu sebilah pedang yang mengacung tepat di depan wajahnya.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Kagami menjerit seperti perempuan.

"Berisik ih-nanodayo" seorang pria berambut lumut subur dan berhiaskan kacamata antik di wajahnya sedang mengacungkan sebilah pedang ke arah Kagami.

"Apa salahku? Apa salah orang tuaku? Apa salah nenekku? Kenapa kau mencoba membunuhku?" Kagami bertanya panik.

"Siapa juga yang mau bunuh ini lucky itemku tau! " pria berlumut tersebut merapikan posisi kacamata di wajahnya "Menuduh tetanggamu yang sudah capek-capek datang berkunjung, sungguh tidak sopan-nanodayo".

"Eh? tetangga?" Jangan bilang, Kagami bakal punya calon tetangga aneh lagi

"Setidaknya perkenalkan namamu!" pria berambut hijau itu menyarungkan pedangnya "Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mau tau namamu ya, ini hanya bentuk sopan santun" virus tsundere terdeteksi!

"Tunggu, sebenarnya siapa yang datang berkunjung ke sini?" Kagami makin bingung dengan para penghuni Apartemen Teiko "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Namaku Kagami Taiga. Baru pindah dari Amerika kemarin dan memutuskan tinggal di sini—walaupun aku menyesalinya sekarang—sekarang gantian kau perkenalkan dirimu!".

"Midorima Shintarou. Siang hari aku bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis bedah kalau malam hari aku bekerja sebagai dukun beranak" Midrima membetulkan kacamatanya "Kemarin aku tinggal di lantai 6 kamar nomor 33, kemarinnya lagi aku tinggal di lantai 7 nomor 50 dan hari ini aku tinggal di lantai 10 di kamar 115 tepat di depanmu-nanodayo".

"Kemarin? Hari ini? Kamu pindah-pindah kamar?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku menempati kamar yang sesuai dengan lucky-numberku" Midorima kembali membetulkan kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser seinchi pun "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu-nanodayo. Aku tidak tahan melihat dua orang di belakangmu melahap setiap pancake dalam satu telan. Kalau ada masalah terutama masalah kesehatan, silahkan konsultasi denganku. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan kesehatanmu, aku hanya takut kamu membawa virus macam-macam" dan Midorima pun pergi meninggalkan Kagami yang membatu.

"Tunggu! Dia boleh pindah kamar bahkan lebih dari 1 kali, sedangkan aku tidak boleh?" Selamat Kagami, kamu baru saja menemukan ketidakadilan HAM di Apartemen Teiko.

* * *

Setelah aksi rebut-merebut pancake di ruang makan, kini tiga tetangga yang rukun sedang asyik duduk di depan nonton TV di ruang keluarga milik Kagami. Awalnya mereka duduk bersama dengan damai, sedangkan Kagami si empu pemegang remote sibuk memindahkan channel. Tetapi seperti yang diduga, tidak ada hari tanpa kegaduhan di Apartemen Teiko.

"Jangan dipindah channelnya, Kagamicchi!" Kise merengek "Aku mau nonton gossip-ssu!".

"Kamu kayak ibu-ibu aja Kise!" Kagami menjitak Kise "Nonton gossip dosa tau! Mending nonton acara masak-memasak!" Kagami menjauhkan remote yang dipegangnya dari Kise. Sayangnya, sekelebat tangan hitam (atau kecoklatan?) menyambar remote dari tangan Kagami dan mengganti channel ke acara horror.

"Jangan nonton film horror!" Kagami mencoba merebut remote dari tangan Aomine.

"Hanya penakut yang tidak mau nonton film horor!" Aomine menghalang-halangi tangan Kagami.

"Kalau mau nonton film horor di kamarmu sendiri aja-ssu!" Kise membuka mulut tanpa mawas diri terlebih dahulu.

"Itu berlaku untukmu juga!" Kagami menjitak Kise untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Hueeee, Kagamicchi memukulku lagi-ssu" Kise menangis di pojok ruangan.

"Berbagilah dengan tetanggamu, Kagami" Aomine masih ngotot nonton film horor "Aku tidak bisa nonton TV di kamarku".

"Kok bisa sih? Bukannya semua kamar ada TV-nya?" Kagami keheranan.

"Iya sih" Aomine langsung pundung "Walapun kamarmu dan kamar Kise merupakan tipe Suit Room, kamarku hanya tipe Regular Room, TV-nya layar cembung hitam-putih!".

"Seharusnya kamu bersyukur masih ada TV walaupun cembung dan hitam-putih, banyak orang yang masih ga punya TV di rumah!" Kagami menasehati.

"Memamng benar TV-nya hitam-putih dan cembung, tapi di pamflet tidak dituliskan kalau di TV –nya ga ada channelnya!" Aomine mengingat kembali saat pertama dia menyalakan TV di kamarnya dan tidak menemukan apa-apa selain warna hitam dan putih "Aku mau nonton apa? Pertunjukkan warna?".

"Salah sendiri-ssu" Kise ikut-ikutan nimbrung "Aominecchi kerjanya buang-buang uang untuk beli majalah sih, jadinya hanya bisa menyewa kamar Regular deh".

"Bahkan kompor minyaknya ga bisa dipake" Aomine makin pundung.

"Lho kenapa? memangnya rusak? Minta diservis dong!" usul Kagami.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Pemerintah kan sudah tidak menjual minyak tanah lagi, aku mau masak pakai apa?" tangis Aomine.

"KASIHAN AMAT!" Kagami shock mendengar nasib tetangganya.

TING TONG TING TONG suara bel Kagami berbunyi lagi. Sambil berdoa agar tidak ada tamu aneh lagi yang datang, Kagami membuka pintu kamarnya hanya untuk bertemu sesosok titan tinggi berambut ungu. Tatapannya malas tetapi mengingatkannya kepada sesosok anak kecil.

"Bang...minta makanan bang. Aku kelaparan..." pinta sang titan ungu dengan suara memelas.

Rasa iba muncul di hati Kagami. Cepat-cepat diambilnya sisa pancake dan jamu di meja makan lalu dibungkusnya makanan dan minuman tersebut di kantong plastik dengan rapi.

"Tidak banyak, tapi semoga ini bisa menahan rasa laparmu" .

"Terima kasih" titan ungu itu mengambil kantong plastik berisi makanan lalu pergi meninggalkan Kagami.

Kagami merasa puas dan bangga. Dia baru saja berbuat baik dengan berbagi makanan dengan orang lain. Tak disangka, di Apartemen Teiko ada orang keliling meminta makan karena kelaparan.

"Kagamicchi! tadi siapa-ssu?" Kise menongolkan kepalanya dari ruang keluarga.

"Hanya sesosok titan yang datang meminta makan. Karena kasihan kukasih saja sisa pancake dan jamu tadi pagi" jelas Kagami.

"Oh, orang itu namanya Murasakibara Atsushi-cchi!" Kise menjelaskan tanpa lupa menambahkan suffix cchi "Dia tinggal di presdient room, lantai 9 nomor 80. Setiap hari dia suka keliling cari-cari makanan ke penghuni Apartemen Teiko".

"PRESDIENT ROOM? Itu kan tipe kamar paling MEWAH di Apartemen Teiko!" Kagami terkejut. Tidak mungkin seseorang yang dapat menyewa kamar paling mewah datang untuk mengemis makanan.

"Midorimacchi juga tinggal di president room lho!" Kise menambahkan "Murasakicchi itu kaya! Dia selalu menang kontes makan dengan hadiah berjuta-juta yen! Tetapi entah kenapa dia selalu keliling minta makan-ssu".

"Gawat. Aku baru saja bertemu orang aneh lagi hari ini" Kagami menelan ludah.

* * *

Waktunya makan siang sudah tiba. Aomine dan Kise sudah menghilang dari kamar Kagami sejak jam 10 lalu tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan pada Kagami. Akhirnya Kagami dapat menghirup udara bebas tinggal sendirian, namun hal tersebut tak lama. Sesosok kepala lumut datang dan mengajaknya makan siang di kantin Teiko.

"Ayo ikut aku makan di kantin Teiko" kata Midorima "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau makan denganmu atau mentraktirmu, jangan salah paham-nanodayo".

Kagami mengalah. Lebih baik makan di kantin daripada debat dengan tsundere. Bersama dengan Midorima, dia menaiki lift menuju lantai 1 di mana kantin Teiko berada. Ketika melihat angka 2 di tombol lift, Kagami ingat akan penjelasan Riko bahwa lantai 2 merupakan tempat tinggal pemilik Apartemen Teiko. Kagami jadi penasaran, siapa orang yang membangun Apartemen berisi orang-orang absurd di tengah hutan begini?

"Kita sampai-nanodayo" Midorima melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lift. Kagami mengikuti Midorima dari belakang hanya untuk menemukan ruangan gelap gulita.

"Kok gelap begini? Mati lampu?" tanya Kagami bingung. Ketika dia menoleh ke depannya, Midorima telah menghilang ke dalam kegelapan "Oi Midorima! Di mana kau?".

Saat Kagami hampir menyerah untuk menemukan Midorima, lampu-lampu tiba-tiba menyala terang mengusir kegelapan. Di sekelilingnya penghuni-penghuni Apartemen Teiko termasuk para pekerja, Murasakibara, kedua tetangganya dan Midorima berdiri sambil menebarkan bunga kembang tujuh rupa dan meneriakkan :

"SELAMAT DATANG KAGAMI!" senyum riang menghiasi setiap wajah mereka.

Acara ini sukses membuat Kagami terharu. Walaupun penuh dengan keanehan, ternyata tinggal di Apartemen Teiko tidak buruk juga.

* * *

Pesta selamat datang Kagami dilanjutkan dengan acara makan siang bersama. Dengan susah payah, koki satu-satunya Apartemen Teiko, Mitobe, berhasil menyediakan berbagai makanan mulai dari makanan barat, makanan Cina, sampai makanan Indonesia pun ada. Hari itu terasa sangat sempurna bagi Kagami. Dia berbincang banyak dengan pekerja Apartemen Teiko. Lomba makan cepat dengan Murasakibara. Tak lupa merebut makanan Aomine sebagai balasan atas pancake-nya tadi pagi. Tetapi semua hal bahagia tersebut terhenti ketika sesosok pria mungil besurai merah dan bermanik belang menghiasi wajahnya datang. Dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa dia marah sekali. Kemunculan sosok mungil itu ampuh menghentikan pesta yang tengah ramai berlangsung.

"Tega-teganya kalian mengadakan pesta tanpa mengundangku" pria mungil tersebut mengacungkan gunting merahnya.

"Lho Aka-chin bukannya lagi ada kerjaan di luar negeri?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku langsung ke sini setelah mendengar desas desus bahwa kalian mengadakan pesta TANPA mengundangku" pria yang dipanggil Aka-chin melototi para penghuni Apartemen Teiko.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kagami.

"Dia itu Akashi Seijuurou-cchi! Pemilik Apartemen Teiko ini. Mungkin dia mungil dan pendek, tapi hati-hati dengan gunting keramatnya!"

Glek. Kagami menelan ludah. Ada orang aneh lagi yang muncul.

"Apakah kalian tidak tahu, betapa sakitnya seorang anak kecil yang tidak diundang ke pesta ulang tahun temannya?" tanya Akashi masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Akashi, kamu sudah dewasa" Midorima mengingatkan.

"Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, Shintarou" Akashi menurunkan guntingnya "Hatiku terlanjut tersakiti oleh sikap kalian yang egois tetapi untuk hari ini aku akan memaafkan kalian karena kita kedatangan penghuni baru. Mana orangnya?" nada Akashi terdengar seperti mengancam.

Kagami maju ke depan dengan kaki bergetar. Tanpa sengaja, ia tersandung kaki seseorang dan jatuh telungkup di depan semuanya. Malu, hanya itu yang ada di kepala Kagami.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja" Kagami menoleh ke belakangnya hanya untuk menemukan udara kosong sedangkan penghuni yang lain terletak jauh di belakangnya. Jadi, tadi dia tersandung kaki siapa? Kaki hantu? Bulu kuduk Kagami merinding.

"Berdiri!" perintah Akashi ketika melihat Kagami yang jatuh telungkup. Tanpa banyak kata, Kagami menurut dan berdiri mendekati Akashi.

"Mulai saat ini, kau adalah penghuni Apartemen Teiko, selamat datang" setelah kalimat tersebut meluncur keluar dari mulut Akashi, sebuah gunting manis ikut meluncur menggores pipi Kagami.

"Itu salam hangat dariku. Sekali lagi, selamat datang" dan dengan itu Akashi pun meninggalkan Kagami dan bergabung untuk berpesta dengan yang lain.

"TADI ITU APA?!" Kagami histeris. Baru saja bertemu, sudah dilempari atau lebih tepatnya dilukai dengan gunting.

"Itu salam khas Akashi-chii!" Kise muncul dengan riang "Artinya, kamu telah diakui menjadi penghuni Apartemen Teiko, selamat Kagamicchi!"

Kagami tidak tahu, apa dia harus merasa senang atau takut dengan perlakuan tadi.

**O iya Choco lupa menyebutkan bahwa kamar Kise, Kagami, dan Aomine berada di lantai 10. Kise dan Kagami tinggal di tipe kamar Suit Room. Aomine tinggal di tipe Regular Room. Sedangkan Midorima dan Murasakibara tinggal di President Room. Untuk pekerja Apartemen Teiko, rata-rata semuanya tinggal di tipe Suit Room. Sejauh ini hanya Aomine yang tinggal di Regular Room. Ada yang mau menemani Aomine untuk tinggal di Regular Room? ^^ **

**Apartemen Teiko's short profile**

**Penghuni kamar lantai 9 nomor 80**

**Murasakibara Atsushi : Awalnya dia bekerja sebagai koki di restoran tapi karena pesanan makanan pelanggan selalu habis sebelum diantar, dia dipecat dan beralih profesi menjadi tukang ngemis makanan di Apartemen Teiko. Murasakibara rajin mengikuti lomba makan cepat berhadiah berjuta-juta yen sehingga mampu menyewa kamar bertipe President Room. **

**Penghuni kamar lantai 10 nomor 115**

**Midorima Shintarou : Suka berpindah-pindah kamar sesuai luck-numbernya. Dia juga hobi membawa-bawa barang-barang berbahaya yang diakuinya sebagai lucky-item. Pelanggan setia gerobak Takao. Siang hari, bekerja sebagai dokter sedangkan malam hari sebagai dukun beranak. Sayangnya karena tidak ada wanita hamil di Apartemen Teiko, layanan dukun beranaknya tidak laku-laku.**

**Pemilik Apartemen penghuni lantai 2**

**Akashi Seijuurou: Pemilik perusahaan terkemuka PT Rakuzan. Memiliki hobi mengoleksi dan menamai gunting. Setiap tanggal ulang tahunnya, semua penghuni Apartemen Teiko harus menghadiahkan satu buah gunting padanya (ini peraturan pokok Apartemen Teiko lho). Gunting Akashi yang paling terkenal bernama Hasami-chan. Hasami-chan adalah sebuah gunting kertas dengan gagang merah yang disebut-sebut sebagai gunting keramat oleh penghunti Apartemen Teiko lainnya. **

**Preview next chapter: Lantai 13 dan kemunculan The Yosen Buster**

"**Lantai 13?"**

"**Lantai terlarang! Jangan pernah mendekati lantai 13"**

"**Tenang saja, aku telah menemukan solusi untuk masalah itu"**

"**Kami adalah The Yosen Buster!"**

"**Apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Himuro?"**

**-to be continue-**


	3. Lantai 13 & Kemunculan The Yosen Buster

Apartemen Teiko

Rating : T

Genre: Humor, family, friendship

Warn: OOC, AU, humor gagal

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Ghost Buster juga bukan punya saya.

Author note : Terima kasih atas review-review kalian yang mengagumkan! Terima kasih juga untuk follows, favs, dan silent readers yang telah membaca karangan gaje ini. Karena ada yang menanyakan pairing, kayaknya di chapter depan bakal ada pairing deh. Pairingnya Akashi X Hasami-chan/gunting keramat (dilempar gunting). Hehe…sekian dulu, enjoy! WASPADA! Keabsurdan dan kegajean meningkat di chapter ini!

**Chapter 3 : Lantai 13 dan Kemunculan The Yosen Buster**

Pesta Selamat Datang Kagami ditutup dengan acara makan malam. Kise menarik paksa seniornya, Kasamatsu dan Moriyama untuk menemaninya mengisi acara makan malam dengan live music. Berkat kecerewetan Kise, secara spontan terbentuklah band Kise and The Seniors, Kise sebagai penyanyi, Kasamatsu sebagai pemain gitar dan Moriyama sebagai drummer. Untunglah penghuni Apartemen Teiko sudah terbiasa dengan keributan sehingga nyanyian band Kise and The Seniors—yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus tapi tidak bisa dibilang jelek juga—tidak mengganggu kehangatan makan malam hari itu.

Menu makan malam hari ini cheeseburger dengan sup tofu. Milkshake vanilla untuk minuman dan rujak disediakan sebagai dessert. Semua penghuni asyik makan sendiri sambil sesekali rebut-merebut makanan yang dipelopori oleh polisi kita yang tercinta Aomine Daiki. Bosan mendengarkan lagu Kise and The Seniors, para penghuni Apartemen Teiko memutuskan untuk saling bercerita seram berhubung hari ini malam Jumat.

"Hari itu malam Jumat seperti hari ini. Pas jam 11 malam, perutku tiba-tiba keroncongan, sayangnya lemari esku kosong kala itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi beli makanan ke luar. Aku pergi ke supermarket terdekat naik gerobak Om Ootsubo. Di tengah jalan, aku menemukan sebuah kios kecil yang buka 24 jam. Kios itu remang-remang karena hanya menggunakan lilin sebagai penerangan. Aku juga tidak bisa melihat wajah penjual dengan jelas. Setelah melihat-lihat dagangan di kios tersebut, aku menemukan spicy bread kesukaanku. Harganya cukup mahal tapi tetap kubeli. Karena perutku sudah terlalu lapar, aku memutuskan untuk langsung memakan roti itu. Lalu ketika aku buka kemasan rotinya..." Murasakibara memasang wajah tegang, menambah suasana seram dalam ceritanya "Ternyata rotinya...".

Penghuni yang lain menelan ludah. Kagami sudah berkeringat dingin. Kise and The Seniors pun ikut-ikutan berhenti memainkan lagu untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Murasakibara.

"Kalian mau tahu?" Murasakibara usil menambahkan pertanyaan di tengah ceritanya.

Semua Penghuni menganggukan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?" Murasakibara bertanya lagi.

"MAU TAHU BANGET!" teriak para penghuni Apartemen Teiko dengan kompak.

"Ternyata rotinya..." Murasakibara memberi jeda dalam kata-katanya. Moriyama menabuh drum untuk menambah suasana tegang "Rotinya...rotinya...".

"KENAPA? KENAPA ROTINYA?" Kagami berteriak histeris. Maklum Kagami merupakan penghuni paling penakut di Apartemen Teiko "Apa rotinya berisi daging manusia? Apa di dalam rotinya ada bola mata?" Kagami jadi panik sendiri. Takut tapi penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita seram milik Murasakibara.

"Rotinya...ROTINYA SUDAH BERJAMUR TANDA KADALUARSA!" Murasakibara memasang wajah horor "Padahal, padahal harga roti itu cukup mahal, setara dengan 20 buah Maiubo. Aku menyesal membelinya!" Murasakibara menangis histeris. Pengalaman membeli roti yang kadaluarsa merupakan pengalaman paling menyeramkan dalam sejarah kehidupan titan ungu kesayangan kita.

"GYAAAAAAA!" Kagami tiba-tiba berteriak ketakutan. Ternyata ke-'horor'-an cerita Murasakibara telah mampu menakuti tokoh utama kita ini.

"Sekarang giliranku!" Furihata mengacungkan kemocengnya tinggi-tinggi "Ehem, begini ceritanya. Cerita ini terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Hari itu merupakan hari ketiga belas pembukaan Apartemen Teiko. Aku ditugasi untuk mengepel...kalian bisa tebak mengepel apa?".

Semua menggelengkan kepala. Kayaknya cerita Furihata lebih horor daripada cerita menggunakan skala level, cerita horor Murasakibara menempati level 0, sedangkan cerita horor Furihata diprediksi menempati level 5. Wajah Kagami pun sudah berubah menjadi biru begitu mendengar nada horor yang Furihata gunakan dalam ceritanya.

"Aku disuruh mengepel lantai dari lantai SATU sampai lantai TIGA BELAS! Sendirian!" Furihata tiba-tiba curhat dadakan "Ketika aku mengepel lantai satu sampai dua belas, tidak ada kejadian istimewa, kecuali aku harus mengejar-ngejar lap pel yang dicuri oleh Nigou!" Furihata mendelik tajam pada anjing imut yang asyik makan cheeseburger di bawah meja.

"GUK!" Nigou menggonggong seimut mungkin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya tanda minta maaf.

"Setelah lantai dua belas selesai dipel, aku berpindah menuju lantai tiga belas menggunakan lift" mendengar kata lantai tiga belas, penghuni Apartemen lainnya menelan ludah "Ketika lift terbuka, suasana di lantai itu sangat hening. Bahkan suara langkah kaki kecoa dan tikus tidak terdengar. Tiba-tiba ketika aku sedang memeras kain pel, pintu ruangan 130 terbuka secara perlahan. Aku yang penasaran langsung menengok ke dalam kamar".

Kini Kagami yang malang sedang dalam keadaan bergidik setengah mati. Dilahapnya cheeseburger miliknya dengan harapan dapat menenangkan hatinya yang ketakutan. Belum cukup ampuh, diambilnya cheeseburger milik Kise dan dilahap dalam satu telan. Lumayan, rasa lapar di perutnya hilang walaupun hatinya belum tenang.

"Di dalam kamar itu tidak ada siapa-siapa, kosong lebih tepatnya. Hanya ada beberapa perabotan tipe Queen Room tersusun rapi. Tetapi tiba-tiba pandanganku menemukan cairan merah di karpet ruangan, cairan merah itu terlihat seperti darah segar" Furihata menghentikan cerita lalu mengedarkan pandangan untuk melihat ekspresi pendengarnya.

Kagami sudah pingsan sejak mendengar kata darah. Midorima dan Akashi sok bilang tidak takut tapi tangan mereka berdua gemetar hebat. Aomine tidur dan mulai mendengkur. Kise ngumpet di bawah meja sambil terisak ketakutan. Murasakibara tetap stay cool asalkan makanan di depannya masih banyak.

Furihata melanjutkan ceritanya "Aku merinding dan ingin segera berlari keluar. Tetapi belum sempat membalikkan badan, tiba-tiba ada tangan pucat di pundakku padahal aku tidak merasakan ada orang yang datang".

"CUKUP HENTIKAN!" Kise menutup kedua telinganya "Nanti malam aku tidak bisa tidur!".

Furihata cuek dengan permintaan Kise dan melanjutkan "Kemudian sebuah suara berbisik pelan di telingaku, dia berkata tolong…tolong aku" Furihata ikut bergidik mengingat masa lalunya "Akhirnya aku lari ketakutan dan berteriak minta tolong. Sejak itu aku tidak pernah mau mendekati lantai 13" Furihata mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Lantai 13 memang angker! Lantai terlarang! Pernah ada yang memesan makanan untuk dikirim ke lantai 13 tapi aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana!" Koganei ikut-ikutan bercerita.

"Setiap akhir bulan, aku menemukan kiriman uang dari lantai 13 secara mendadak. Di dalam amplop bertuliskan uang sewa, jangan-jangan hantu itu telah memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini selamanya! Apa uang itu hasil curian?" Momoi ikutan bergidik ngeri.

Wajah penghuni Apartemen Teiko membiru, keringat dingin mengalir deras di kening mereka menunjukkan bukti rasa takut mereka. Tiba-tiba Akashi berdiri memancing perhatian semua penghuni.

"Tenang saja aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi lantai 13!" Akashi mengepalkan tinjunya "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Apartemen Teiko terus menerus diteror oleh lantai 13!".

"SETUJU!" semua penghuni kompak berteriak.

"Mau sampai kapan kita dijajah oleh lantai 13? Mau sampai kapan kita berdiam diri terus?" Akashi mulai berpidato "Kita harus maju! Kita harus bergerak!" serunya dengan penuh semangat.

"Setuju! Turunkan harga beras!" Para penghuni mulai tidak nyambung.

"Kuperkenalkan kalian, organisasi pembasmi hantu terkemuka, silahkan masuk The Yosen Buster!" Akashi berteriak lantang. Seketika itu, pintu kantin terbuka menampakkan empat pria berseragam ungu yang sedang berpose ala power ranger.

"Kami The Yosen Buster siap membantu!" teriak mereka berempat dengan lantang.

Penghuni Apartemen Teiko terbengong-bengong memperhatikan kemunculan dramatis The Yosen Buster. Setelah saling tatap-menatap, demi sopan santun mereka pun menepukkan tangan perlahan. Mendengar tepuk tangan yang terdengar tak ikhlas, keempat pria tersebut tersenyum puas.

"Kami, The Yosen Buster merupakan sebuah organisasi penangkap hantu paling terkenal di dunia" salah satu pria maju dan memperkenalkan diri "Namaku Kensuke Fukui, ketua sekaligus pendiri The Yosen Buster!".

Anggota The Yosen Buster lainnya pun mengenalkan diri masing-masing secara bergantian.

"Okamura desu! Spesialis pembawa barang The Yosen Buster" kata seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang membawa tas besar di punggungnya.

"Perkenalkan, Wei Liu, spesialis hantu Asia siap membantu anda" Wei Liu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Salam hangat semuanya, namaku Himuro Tatsuya. Spesialis hantu Barat. Silahkan tanyakan padaku perihal vampire sampi zombie. Nice to meet you" pria bernama Himuro menyunggingkan senyum pasta gigi yang ampuh membuat para perempuan meleleh sedangkan laki-laki berkeringat dingin. Kedipan Maut Kise dan Senyuman Pasta Gigi Himuro memiliki efek yang sama.

Mendengar kata Himuro, Kagami langsung bangkit dari keadaan pingsan. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Himuro. Seketika itu, mata Kagami melebar dan mulutnya ternganga. Sosok di depannya itu adalah…

"Kak Tatsuya? Apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada kak Himuro Tatsuya?!" Kagami tidak percaya bahwa kakaknya punya pekerjaan aneh sebagai spesialis hantu barat.

"Oh, Taiga, mantan adik kesayanganku" Himuro menyapa Kagami.

KREK. Mendengar kata mantan adik, hati Kagami langsung retak seketika.

"Ma-mantan adik? Tapi kak Tatsuya…." Kagami kehabisan kata-kata. Kakak yang selama ini dia hormati telah mencampakkan dirinya.

"Muro-chin! Kau kenal Kaga-chin?" Murasakibara menyela percakapan antara kakak dan mantan adik di hadapannya.

"Ya, dia dulu adikku tapi sekarang sudah mantan" Himuro menghembuskan nafas "Maaf aku tidak memberitahu kedatanganku terlebih dahulu, Atsushi".

"Atsushi?Kalian sudah akrab satu sama lain?!" Kagami terkejut melihat keakraban antara mantan kakakknya dengan Murasakibara.

" Atsushi adalah adik kesayanganku sejak dua bulan yang lalu" jelas Himuro.

PRANG. Sudah jatuh ketiban tangga lagi. Peribahasa itu sangat cocok untuk keadaan hati Kagami saat ini. Sudah retak hatinya pecah lagi. Ternyata bukan hanya dicampakkan, posisi Kagami sebagai adik telah digantikan oleh Murasakibara.

* * *

The Yosen Buster resmi disewa oleh PT Rakuzan untuk mengatasi masalah lantai tiga belas. Berhubung anggota The Yosen Buster hanya sedikit, Akashi memerintahkan beberapa penghuni yang sedang nganggur untuk ikut membantu The Yosen Buster. Aomine tak bisa dibangunkan sehingga dianggap sedang bekerja. Midorima sibuk dengan pekerjaan sesi malam dan sesi siangnya. Murasakibara dengan sukarela menawarkan diri. Kise menolak karena ada audisi group boyband sejam lagi di kota. Kagami yang masih berstatus pengangguran semenjak pindah ke Jepang, mau tak mau harus ikut misi lantai 13 ini.

Sebelum menuju lantai 13, The Yosen Buster beserta Kagami dan Murasakibara melakukan latihan singkat untuk mempersiapkan diri. Pertama mereka belajar ilmu diri untuk mempertahankan diri jika diserang. Kemudian sesi latihan dilanjutkan dengan menghafalkan ensiklopedia hantu Asia yang dikarang oleh Wei Liu dan ensiklopedia hantu Barat yang dikarang oleh Himuro. Latihan terakhir mereka diisi dengan menonton film horor.

Keesokan malamnya, mereka berenam telah siap mental dan siap peralatan. Himuro membawa bawang merah karena katanya bawang putih sudah tidak zaman untuk melawan vampire. Wei Liu membawa beberapa kertas bertuliskan kaligrafi Cina. Murasakibara seperti biasa hanya mementingkan makanan. Kagami tidak sanggup membawa apapun karena tangannya tidak bisa berhenti gemetar. Fukui sebagai ketua dibebastugaskan dari membawa barang. Pada akhirnya Okamura selaku spesialis pembawa barang yang bertugas membawa seluruh peralatan mulai dari bekal makan malam, penghisap debu yang mereka akui sebagai penghisap hantu dan barang-barang lainnya.

itu menandakan bahwa lift mereka telah sampai. Awalnya mereka berenam terkesima melihat lantai 13 yang bersih tetapi mengingat cerita Furihata, mereka bergidik kembali. Mereka melangkahkan kaki selangkah demi selangkah sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Radar hantuku tidak menerima sinyal apapun!" Fukui melempar radar hantu miliknya karena kesal.

"Jangan-jangan di sini ga ada jaringan" Himuro langsung was was "Hati-hati dan waspadalah".

Mereka berenam berjalan beriringan diselingi suara kunyahan Murasakibara. Mata mereka waspada mengawasi keadaan. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar 130 perlahan terbuka persis seperti dalam cerita Furihata.

"LARIIII!" Kagami berteriak. Teriakan Kagami mengagetkan yang lain. Dalam sekejap The Yosen Buster dan duo Kagami-Murasakibara lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. Ketika mereka tiba di tikungan, Fukui sang ketua yang berlari paling depan terjatuh. Kejatuhan Fukui mengakibatkan kejatuhan berantai di belakangnya.

"Kuas?" Fukui memungut tersangka penyebab jatuh berantai.

Sayup-sayup sebuah suara terdengar.

"Pergi…kalian mengganggu….pergi dari sini….pergi….." suara itu berbisik. Alhasil, bulu kuduk mereka berenam berdiri tegak.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi! AKU MAU PULANG!" Kagami melarikan diri meninggalkan kawan seperjuangannya diam membatu di lantai.

Kagami berlari secepat kakinya bisa membawanya pergi dari lantai itu. Dia memejamkan mata erat-erat dengan begitu walau ada hantu yang muncul, dia tak akan melihatnya. Entah kenapa untuk sekian kalinya dalam hari ini, Kagami menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh kembali.

"Jangan makan aku! Makan saja Murasakibara, dia lebih manis!" Kagami berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak makan manusia" suara datar terdengar di telinga Kagami.

Perlahan dan sangat perlahan Kagami membuka kelopak matanya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di depannya, hanya udara kosong dan samar-samar sebuah bayangan yang terlihat. Tetapi setelah mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan memfokuskan pandangan, sesosok pemuda bermanik biru laut berhiaskan surai biru muda di kepalanya dan kulit pucat menutupi badannya.

"Eh…." Kagami memperhatikan pemuda tersebut "Kamu kan pemuda yang ada di bus!" Kagami teringat kembali akan sesosok pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya dalam perjalanan pertamanya menuju Apartemen Teiko.

"Aku bukan pemuda. Aku punya nama. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya" Kuroko mengeluarkan sebuah benda kotak dari sakunya dan memberikan benda itu pada Kagami "Aku menemukan ini di dekat pintu kamarku. Apakah ini punyamu?" .

Kagami menerima benda itu. Lho, itu kan radar hantu yang dibuang oleh Fukui pikir Kagami.

"Di depan kamarmu? Memangnya kamu penghuni Apartemen ini?" ini pertama kalinya Kagami melihat Kuroko di Apartemen Teiko.

"Aku tinggal di sini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku bahkan datang ke pesta selamat datangmu dan tak sengaja membuatmu tersandung kakiku" Kuroko menjelaskan.

"AP-" belum selesai Kagami berteriak, The Yosen Buster beserta Murasakibara datang dipimpin seorang pria bertatapan kosong dan bersurai abu-abu. Entah kenapa Kagami memiliki firasat buruk bahwa akan ada orang aneh lagi di Apartemen ini.

* * *

Ternyata setelah ditelusuri, berdasarkan arsip bagian marketing, Kuroko memang sudah tinggal di Apartemen Teiko sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sayangnya karena Kuroko memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, keberadaannya terlupakan oleh penghuni yang lain. Hawa keberadaan yang tipis ditambah dengan kulit pucat sukses menjadikan sosok Kuroko diduga sebagai hantu. Nasib yang sama menimpa Mayuzumi Chihiro. Mayuzumi telah tinggal di Apartemen Teiko sejak satu tahun yang lalu, seperti Kuroko, dia terlupakan oleh penghuni yang lain.

"TUNGGU! Kalau kamar nomor 130 adalah kamarmu, apa itu cairan merah yang dilihat Furihata?" tanya Kagami.

"Itu Milkshake strawberry campur tomat-ku yang tumpah" Kuroko menjelaskan "Aku menafkahi diriku dengan menjadi pedagang milkshake keliling. Ketika itu aku sedang bereksperimen mencari rasa baru untuk daganganku, tak sengaja aku menumpahkannya. Kemudian aku meminta seorang cleaning service yang berada di dekat kamarku untuk membersihkannya tapi dia malah kabur".

Setelah penjelasan yang panjang, diketahui bahwa Mayuzumi berprofesi sebagai tukang cat. Saat The Yosen Buster dan duo Kagami-Murasakibara berlarian di koridor lantai 13, Mayuzumi sedang sibuk mengecat dinding lantai 13 yang sudah mulai pudar. Karena merasa terganggu akan kehadiran mereka, Mayuzumi mengusir mereka tetapi sayangnya hawa tipis Mayuzumi justru menakuti mereka.

"TUNGGU! Orang macam apa yang mengecat dinding malam-malam?" Kagami melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup masuk akal.

"Siapa yang peduli? Itu urusanku" Mayuzumi menjawab dingin.

Akuilah Kagami, penghuni Apartemen Teiko tidak bisa ditebak. Akhirnya perburuan hantu lantai 13 dinyatakan selesai. The Yosen Buster memutuskan menyewa satu kamar di lantai 13 sebagai markas rahasia mereka. Semua penghuni Apartemen Teiko mengadakan pesta selamat datang dadakan untuk Kuroko dan Mayuzumi. Malam itu berakhir damai dan semua hidup bahagia kembali tanpa teror dari lantai 13, kecuali Kagami. Waktu tidur Kagami kembali terganggu oleh dengkuran super Aomine dan tangisan Kise yang gagal audisi. Mari kita mendoakan suatu malam yang tenang untuk Kagami.

**-to be continue-**

**Maaf yang ini agak panjang, habisnya kalau dibagi jadi 2 bagian serasa tanggung :D**

**Kuroko yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul ^^ Selamat datang Kuroko dan Mayuzumi di Apartemen Teiko! Sekarang, sudah pada berani ke lantai 13 kan? Asal jangan kaget ya kalau bertemu Kuroko dan Mayuzumi **

**Apartemen teiko's short profile**

**Penghuni lantai 13 kamar nomor 130**

**Kuroko Tetsuya : Berprofesi sebagai pedagang milkshake keliling. Telah tinggal di Apartemen Teiko selama dua tahun tapi sayangnya terlupakan oleh penghuni yang lain akibat hawa tipisnya. Singkatnya, Kuroko adalah penghuni yang terlupakan.**

**Penghuni lantai 13 kamar nomor 135**

**Mayuzumi Chihiro : Mayuzumi berprofesi sebagai tukang cat. Telah tinggal di Apartemen Teiko selama satu tahun. Dia sangat suka membaca light novel dan memiliki banyak koleksi light novel. Kadang-kadang Kuroko meminjam light novel milik Mayuzumi menandakan bahwa mereka tetangga agak jauh yang cukup akrab. Mayuzumi tidak suka keributan sehingga jarang keluar dari kamarnya. Memiliki hawa tipis sama seperti Kuroko. Singkatnya, Mayuzumi adalah penghuni yang terlupakan nomor dua.**

**Penghuni lantai 13 kamar nomor 133**

**The Yosen Buster : Sebuah organisasi pemburu hantu terkemuka yang beranggotakan empat orang. Fukui sebagai ketua, Wei Liu sebagai spesialis hantu Asia, Himuro sebagai spesialis hantu Barat dan Okamura sebagai spesialis pembawa barang. Kini mereka menyewa kamar di lantai 13 dan membentuk markas rahasia. **

**Preview for Next Chapter : Maling di Apartemen Teiko**

"**Hasami-chan hilang!"**

"**Maling?"**

"**Dulu, juga pernah terjadi pencurian di Apartemen Teiko"**

"**Tenang saja, urusan ini biar satpam yang menangani"**

"**Kita harus menemukan gunting keramat secepatnya, kalau tidak, hal buruk akan terjadi pada Akashi!"**

"**Jangan-jangan, pelakunya ada di antara kita!"**


	4. Maling di Apartemen Teiko

Apartemen Teiko

Rating : T

Genre: Humor, family, friendship

Warn: OOC, AU, humor gagal

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Author note : Maaf baru update kemaren-kemaren lagi agak sibuk hehe. Terima kasih untuk semua favs, follows, reviews dan silent reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karangan Choco ini. O ya tambahan info yang lupa Choco sebutkan, Kuroko dan Mayuzumi menempati Suit Room. Enjoy^^

Catatan tambahan : Hasami-chan adalah gunting merah kesayangan Akashi. Penghuni Apartemen Teiko yang lain memanggil Hasami-chan dengan sebutan Gunting Keramat.

**Chapter 4 : Maling di Apartemen Teiko**

Setelah kejadian lantai 13 di Apartemen Teiko, Kagami dikagetkan kembali oleh sebuah berita mengejutkan yang terjadi di apartemen huniannya. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tokoh utama kita yang tercinta sedang sibuk memasang perlengkapan keamanan di kamarnya. Lima puluh buah kunci berbeda merek, lima puluh gembok, rantai bahkan sampai kunci inggris ia pasang di pintu dan jendela kamarnya. Kagami sengaja merepot-repotkan diri membeli semua perlengkapan tersebut dengan satu tujuan, mencegah Kise dan Aomine memasuki kawasan miliknya tanpa izin.

Selesai memasang semua perlengkapan keamanan supernya, suara sirene nyaring meraung-raung di seantero Apartemen Teiko. Suara sirene tersebut disusul suara debam keras tanda pintu-pintu dibuka dan deru langkah kaki di sepanjang koridor Apartemen Teiko. Suara-suara teriakan cemas dan gelisah terdengar susul-menyusul di udara.

"LARI ! SEMUA LARI-SSU!".

"Jangan pedulikan harta! Cepat berkumpul di halaman parkir Apartemen Teiko".

"Lewat tangga darurat agar lebih cepat, satu-satu jangan dorong-mendorong!".

"Guk! Guk!".

"GYAAA! Kuroko jangan muncul tiba-tiba!".

"Maafkan aku...aku agak gugup jadi tidak sadar bahwa aku menghilang tiba-tiba".

"Jadi kamu menghilang jika merasa gugup? Penemuan baru-nanodayo".

Otak Kagami sibuk mencerna setiap percakapan di atas. Mulai dari teriakan Kise, perintah tegas dari para satpam, gonggongan imut Nigou, teriakan ketakutan Aomine, suara datar Kuroko sampai kepada perkataan Midorima yang setia menggunakan nanodayo di akhir kalimat. Jika Kagami perhatikan ide pokok percakapan di atas kemudian kita satukan menjadi sebuah kesimpulan, Kagami berhasil mendapat penyebab suara sirene tadi. Hanya satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat, sedang terjadi keadaan DARURAT di Apartemen Teiko—diulangi lagi sangat darurat—dan Kagami dengan santainya masih menguping evakuasi yang terjadi luar kamarnya. Tunggu, keadaan darurat, berarti dia juga harus lari bukan?

Akhirnya otak Kagami berhasil menyambungkan diri ke dalam realita, panik, ia kerepotan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan penuh kesabaran, dibukanya satu-satu kunci, gembok, rantai dan kunci inggris dari pintunya. Perlengkapan keamanan super Kagami ternyata tidak cukup efektif untuk membawa ketentraman dalam hidupnya, dia lupa memperhatikan faktor betapa repotnya membuka pintu yang ditutup menggunakan lima puluh kunci berbeda merek, lima puluh gembok, rantai bahkan kunci inggris!

Dua puluh menit ia habiskan hanya untuk membuka pintu. Berhasil terbuka, cepat-cepat ia menuruni anak tangga darurat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Suasana Apartemen Teiko yang biasanya ribut tak terkira sekarang hening bak kuburan. Jangan-jangan semua orang telah mengevakuasi diri dan melupakan Kagami? Mari kita doakan keselamatan Kagami.

* * *

Akhirnya Kagami dapat bernafas lega setelah semua kepanikan yang dia alami. Berhasil menuruni anak tangga darurat dari lantai 10 menuju lantai 1 hanya dalam waktu satu menit, ia mendapati semua penghuni Apartemen Teiko sedang berbaris rapi di halaman parkir membentuk barisan upacara. Di depan mereka, sebuah podium mini dengan pemilik Apartemen tercinta mereka yang tak kalah mungilnya berdiri di belakang podium tersebut.

"Kagami...kau terlambat" Akashi mendelik tajam pada Kagami. Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, Kagami pasti sudah mati sekarang.

"Ma-maaf, aku agak panik dan kebingungan" Kagami ikut berbaris di belakang Kise.

"Ehem..baik saya lanjutkan" Akashi menatap satu-satu wajah penghuni Apartemen miliknya. Kuroko memasang wajah poker-facenya seperti biasa, wajah Kise menampakkan overexpression yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata, Aomine masih setengah mendengkur dalam keadaan setengah tertidur, Midorima sibuk membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang tak bergeser seinchi pun sebagai tanda rasa gugup, Murasakibara masih asyik mengunyah keripik kentang, sedangkan penghuni lainnya saling pandang memandang penuh kebingungan seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kagami saat ini.

"Satpam Hyuuga, lakukan sesuatu untuk mengkondusifkan barisan!"

"SIAP!" Hyuuga melangkahkan kakinya satu per satu seperti seorang pemimpin upacara. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya ke arah para penghuni "Istirahat di tempaaaat...GRAK!" dengan satu perintah, semua penghuni Apartemen Teiko melakukan posisi istirahat. Untung saja semua penghuni Apartemen Teiko telah dibekali ilmu baris-berbaris sehingga memudahkan tugas satpam Hyuuga. Ilmu baris-berbaris merupakan salah satu ilmu pokok yang harus dikuasai penghuni Apartemen Teiko selain ilmu tidur dalam kebisingan dan ilmu merebut makanan.

"Pertama-tama saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran anda semua di halaman parkir Apartemen Teiko yang kita cintai. Dalam kesempatan kali ini, izinkan saya menginformasikan sebuah berita penting pada kalian semua" Akashi memberi jeda pidatonya " Lebih baik saya langsung menuju inti. Kalian semua tahu apakah tanda dari suara sirene tadi?".

"Tanda ada keadaan darurat!" semua penghuni berseru kompak.

"Pintar" Akashi menepukkan tangan perlahan "Apa kalian tahu keadaan darurat apa yang sedang kita alami?".

Semua penghuni saling berpandangan. Sejujurnya, walapun mereka luar biasa panik dalam proses evakuasi, jujur mereka tidak merasakan ada bahaya apapun. Sejak matahari terbit, keadaan di Apartemen Teiko berlangsung damai sentosa, tetapi semua berubah ketika sirene tanda darurat menyerang telinga mereka.

"Tidak tahu pak" semua penghuni menjawab kompak.

"Dengan berat hati harus kukabarkan kepada kalian semua" tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening "Kita sedang dalam keadaan sangat darurat!".

Para penghuni menelan ludah.

"Ha...ha..." Akashi terbata-bata.

"Ada apa? Ada hantu?" Kagami tidak sabaran.

"Bukan! tapi Ha..ha.." Akashi kembali terbata-bata.

"Hantaman meteor?!"

"Bukan! Tapi..tapi.."Akashi mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri "Tapi...HASAMI-CHAN HILANG!".

"APA? CUMA ITU?!" darah Kagami telah mencapai titik didih. Kacaulah hari damai sentosanya hanya disebabkan oleh sebuah gunting kertas kecil berwarna merah. Tetapi, anehnya, semua penghuni justru menatap pada Kagami dengan muka horor.

"Cuma itu kau bilang?" Aomine akhirnya terbangun dari keadaan setengah tidurnya "Jangan bercanda! Ini sangat darurat!".

"Darurat apanya?" Kagami masih tidak mengerti.

"Akashi, bagaimana ceritanya hingga Gunting Keramat bisa menghilang?" satpam Teppei memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Jujur aku tidak tahu. Pagi hari ketika aku membuka brankas berisi gunting-gunting kesayanganku, aku sudah dihadapkan dengan kenyataan terburuk yang pernah ada, Hasami-chan tidak ada di tempat di mana aku biasa menaruhnya!" Ekspresi wajah Akashi berubah menjadi tegang.

"Jangan-jangan, ada maling yang mencurinya" Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh satpam Teppei mengagetkan semua penghuni.

"Maling? Bagaimana ini senpaaaai?! Jangan sampai photobook milikku dicuri maling!" Kise langsung memeluk kaki satpam Kasamatsu dengan berlinangan air mata. Penghuni lainnya juga mulai was-was dengan keadaan barang-barang di kamar mereka.

"CUKUP! TENANG SEMUA!" satpam Kasamatsu mengambil alih pimpinan "Kejadian ini pernah terjadi dan kita berhasil menanganinya. Serahkan saja kasus pencarian maling ini pada para satpam!".

Semua penghuni langsung bersorak-sorai mengelu-elukan para pekerja divisi bagian keamanan Apartemen Teiko yang berpose gagah di hadapan semuannya. Kagami menghela nafas lega, kepanikan yang ia rasakan telah menguap jauh ke angkasa. Kalau situasi sudah terkendali, berarti ia boleh kembali ke kamarnya ke bukan? Segera, Kagami membalikkan badan dengan niat meninggalkan halaman parkir Apartemen Teiko.

Sayangnya,keinginan Kagami meninggalkan halaman parkir Apartemen Teiko dihentikan oleh sebuah gunting besar berwarna emas yang menancap dengan indah di depannya. Menolehkan kepalanya 180 derajat, Kagami berhasil menemukan sosok pelaku pelemparan gunting tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pemilik Apartemen bermata belang, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak dulu!" Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap wajah penghuni Apartemen Teiko "Urusan menangkap maling adalah urusan petugas keamanan kita, tetapi urusan hilangnya Hasami-chan itu urusan kita semua! Semua pergi cari Hasami-chan, segera! Kemungkinan, Hasami-chan dijadikan sandera oleh sang maling untuk menjajah Apartemen tercinta kita ini" Akashi memukul-mukulkan tinjunya ke podium sebagai tanda perintah.

" Gawat! Kalau gunting keramat tidak ditemukan secepatnya, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi!" Momoi menggumam.

"Me-Memangnya sebuah gunting hilang dapat menyebabkan hal seburuk apa?" Kagami kebingungan dengan sikap penghuni lainnya yang terkesan overacting.

"Buruk, sangat buruk-nanodayo" Midorima menelan ludah "Lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Akashi".

"Hal buruk apa?!" Kagami mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Aka-chin…..Aka-chin akan" Murasakibara menggigit kuku-kukunya yang gemetaran "Aka-chin akan…akan berubah jadi OOC!".

"OOC?" Ini pertama kalinya Kagami mendengar istilah tersebut.

"OOC adalah singkatan dari Out Of Character-ssu!" Kise sudah melepaskan cengkraman mautnya dari kaki satpam Kasamatsu "Kita harus menemukan gunting keramat sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam , kalau tidak Akashicchi akan berubah jadi OOC-ssu".

"Sosok Akashi yang OOC biasa kita panggil dengan Bakashi" Kuroko menambahkan.

Kagami menatap pada sosok Akashi yang meninggalkan podium. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh poni rambutnya. Kehilangan gunting keramat tersebut pasti sangat berat baginya. Berurusan dengan Akashi yang biasa saja sudah repot, bagaiman jadinya kalau mereka harus berurusan dengan Akashi yang OOC?

"Kita harus cepat-cepat. Kita hanya punya 13 jam sebelum jam 12 malam!" Riko mengingatkan.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai membagi kelompok" Satpam Hyuuga berdiri di podium menggantikan Akashi "Takao dan Midorima pergi ke kota dan belilah gunting yang mirip dengan gunting keramat sebagai persiapan untuk menghadapi hal terburuk!".

"Roger! Come on Shin-chan!" Takao menarik Midorima ke atas gerobaknya.

"Mayuzumi periksa lantai 13, The Yosen Buster periksa lantai 12, Murasakibara periksa lantai 11, Kise dan Aomine periksa lantai 10 dan lantai 9, Trio Cleaning Service periksa lantai 8 dan toilet di seluruh Apartemen, Izuki dan Moriyama periksa lantai 7 dan lantai 6, Riko dan Momoi periksa lantai 5 dan lantai 4, pengurus kantin periksa lantai 1 dan area kantin, lalu bagian transportasi periksa lantai 3" satpam Teppei memberikan mandat kepada setiap penghuni "Kuroko dan Kagami ikut dengan bagian keamanan memeriksa lantai 2. Periksa semua bagian dengan teliti dan jika kalian menemukan bukti keberadaan maling atau keberadaan gunting keramat segera laporkan pada kami!".

"SIAP!" seluruh penghuni Apartemen melakukan gerakan hormat kemudian bubar untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Mohon bantuannya, Kagami-kun" Kuroko muncul mendadak di belakang Kagami.

"GYAAA! Jangan muncul sembarangan!" Kagami berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan, bagi tubuh Kagami, jiwa Kagami dan jantung Kagami.

* * *

**Waktu yang tersisa sebelum Akashi menjadi OOC : 12 jam 45 menit **

Menaiki lift, Kagami beserta Kuroko dan bagian keamanan Apartemen Teiko sampai di lantai 2. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, mereka disambut dengan lorong berdinding emas yang dihiasi oleh lukisan berbagai macam gunting. Untuk mengingatkan, lantai 2 adalah lantai tempat tinggal pemilik Apartemen Teiko, si pecinta gunting, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Rasa cintanya pada gunting telah mencapai batas maksimum" Kagami terpesona karena ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di lantai 2 "Ngomong-ngomong tadi di halaman parkir, satpam Kasamatsu berkata bahwa pencurian pernah terjadi di Apartemen Teiko. Apa yang dicuri? Dan siapa pencurinya?".

Semua satpam terdiam dan menunduk. Bahkan Nigou ikut-ikutan memasang ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Kagami keheranan melihat ekspresi sedih yang ditampilkan oleh bagian kemanan Apartemen Teiko yang terkenal dengan kegagahannya.

"Masa itu adalah masa-masa kelam bagi divisi keamanan" satpam Kasamatsu memulai ceritanya "Kejadian ini terjadi 6 bulan yang lalu, ketika itu jemuran milik para penghuni menghilang secara misterius".

"Jemuran?! Maksudmu ada maling jemuran di Apartemen Teiko?!".

"Dulu pernah ada. Dia adalah seorang maling jemuran legendaris, buronan semua polisi di seluruh negara, namanya Haizaki Shougo" satpam Kasamatsu melanjutkan ceritanya "Suatu hari, kami para divisi keamanan gagal menjaga keamanan di Apartemen ini, mengakibatkan Haizaki bisa masuk ke kawasan Apartemen. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia bisa mencuri jemuran dengan jumlah yang banyak dalam waktu singkat lalu menghilang begitu saja. Saking banyaknya baju yang hilang, krisis baju melanda Apartemen Teiko!".

"Untung aku belum tinggal di sini waktu itu" Kagami mengelus dada lega.

"Tapi, para satpam berhasil menangkap Haizaki kan?" Kuroko memotong cerita satpam Kasamatsu.

"Memang, kami berhasil" ekspresi wajah satpam Hyuuga terlihat sedih "Tapi ini rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh kami, anggota divisi keamanan. Ketika kami bermaksud membawa Haizaki ke kantor polisi, tiba-tiba dia kabur dan lari ke dalam hutan belantara".

"SIAPA SURUH MEMBUAT APARTEMEN DI TEMPAT TERPENCIL SEPERTI INI?!" Kagami emosi.

"Sampai sekarang, kami belum menemukan Haizaki. Kami khawatir jika dia merupakan dalang dibalik hilangnnya Gunting Keramat" satpam Teppei ikut pundung dengan teman-temannya. Seketika suasana di lantai 2 menjadi penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan.

Setelah cerita sejarah maling di Apartemen Teiko selesai, mereka berenam melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka menyusuri lantai 2. Mereka berencana mengunjungi tempat kejadian perkara yang terletak di dalam kamar Akashi, yaitu brankas gunting koleksi Akashi. Sampai di depan kamar Akashi, satpam Teppei memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu.

"Akashi ini kami, bagian keamanan. Kami datang untuk memeriksa TKP" pelan-pelan pintu kamar Akashi terbuka menampakkan sosok Akashi dengan wajah tertunduk dan poni menutup wajahnya. Melihat Akashi, Kagami jadi merasa iba. Pasti sulit rasanya jika kita kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi kita.

"Akashi, tenang saja kita pasti akan menemukan Gunting Keramat kembali" Kagami menepuk-nepuk bahu Akashi perlahan.

Akashi hanya mengangguk tanpa menangkat wajahnya. Dia member gestur kepada Kagami, Kuroko dan divisi keamanan untuk mengikutinya ke dalam kamarnya. Kamar Akashi sangat luas jika dibandingkan dengan kamar-kamar lain di Apartemen Teiko, kamar tipe Regular mungkin hanya seluas dapur di kamar Akashi. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka sampai di sebuah pintu besi besar bertuliskan 'Awas Gunting Tajam' berwarna merah.

Akashi mengeluarkan gunting silver kecil dari sakunya dan memasukka gunting tersebut ke dalam lubang kunci. Pintu besi itu akhirnya terbuka setelah sebuah suara click pelan terdengar, menampakkan sebuah ruangan luas penuh dengan tumpukan gunting di setiap sudut ruangan. Terdapat berbagai jenis gunting dengan merek berbeda terpajang rapi di dinding kamar. Setiap gunting memiliki warna-warna yang berbeda bahkan ada gunting yang dapat menyala dalam gelap dan gunting yang berganti warna setiap 5 detik! Kagami hanya dapat menahan mulutnya agar tidak menganga terlalu besar ketika melihat isi kamar yang disebut brankas gunting. Coret perkataan Kagami di atas, rasa cinta Akashi pada gunting bukan mencapai batas maksimum tetapi telah MELEWATI batas maksimum.

"Jangan bengong terus, mulai mengambil sidik jari" satpam Kasamatsu memberi tendangan pelan kepada Kagami lalu memberikan seperangkat alat untuk mengambil sidik jari pada Kagami.

"Eh..Oh…siap pak" Kagami mendapat kembali kesadarannya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, terima kasih atas bantuannya" Akashi menampakkan senyum manis penuh kilauan. Bahkan kilauan pada senyum Akashi mampu menyaingi kilauan yang dimiliki model kita tercinta, Kise Ryouta.

"GAWAT! Tanda-tanda Akashi OOC sudah mulai terlihat" keenam petugas yang sedang sibuk mengambil sample sidik jari di brankas itu langsung keringat dingin melihat senyum Akashi.

Ketika divisi bagian keamanan bersama Kagami dan Kuroko sedang sibuk mengumpulkan sidik jari di brankas gunting milik Akashi, tiba-tiba handphone milik satpam Hyuuga berbunyi. Hyuuga memberi tanda kepada yang lain untuk diam lalu menempelkan handphone di telinganya.

"Halo, satpam Hyuuga di sini, ada apa Mitobe?" Bagaimana Hyuuga dapat mengerti Mitobe yang tidak pernah berbicara adalah misteri kedua dalam kasus ini "Baik, aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas laporanmu" Hyuuga mematikan hanphonenya lalu membalikkan badan menghadap rekan kerjanya. Alis matanya bertaut menampakkan keseriusan.

"Haizaki…Haizaki ditemukkan di kantin Apartemen Teiko".

"APA?!" otomatis, semua jiwa di dalam brankas tersebut terkaget-kaget. Haizaki si maling jemuran legendaries yang menjadi buronan berbagai Negara berada tepat 1 lantai di bawah mereka. Mengapa dia berada di kantin Apartemen Teiko? Apakah benar Haizaki merupakan pelaku pencurian gunting keramat? Apa dia bermaksud menyerahkan diri?

**Waktu yang tersisa sebelum Akashi menjadi OOC: 12 jam 5 menit**

**-to be continue-**

**Chapter Maling di Apartemen Teiko ternyata kepanjangan, jadi Choco bagi menjadi dua bagian. Moga-moga semua menikmati membaca cerita absurd ini! Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca :D **

**Jadi, menurut kalian apakah Haizaki pelakunya? Apakah para penghuni Apartemen Teiko berhasil menemukan Hasami-chan? Dapatkah mereka mencegah Akashi berubah menjadi OOC? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya^^**


End file.
